


maybe I got mine (but you'll all get yours)

by rosewitchx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Character Study, Drinking, Elections, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Schlattina, Sort Of, i just think schlattina, i really dont know what to tag this, references to a Lot of videos, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: She doesn’t need to fit in. She just needs to triumph.- or, Jo Schlatt, before the election takes place, bides her time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	maybe I got mine (but you'll all get yours)

**Author's Note:**

> title: look what you made me do - taylor swift
> 
> listen. listen, i just. i have no justification. every time schlattina shows up i go into a blind creative trance. [i even made a playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7tyD2FtOG2PJZPF3qUXwKG?si=RiNSRTg4T3a2MfMHLKRTrA) she a baddie.

Everyone continues to underestimate Jo Schlatt, and she knows exactly why. 

It’s a man’s world, even in here. Although no two worlds were ever the same, some things remained constant: the blue sky above them, the dirt beneath her polished shoes, and the pressure weighing down on her more than on anyone else. It had been a man’s world back home, with Carson and the boys, until she’d swiftly become mayor (the first  _ and only _ ). It had been a man’s world, every time with Wilbur; be it the land being bombarded on the hour or the floods, it was always Wil who pulled the trigger, gave the order. She squeezes her hands around her glass of whiskey (yet another thing belonging to men) and breathes, in and out. 

To be fair, she is not much more other than a stranger to most of these people; an outsider, if you will, what with her odd suit and her startlingly pink hair, and the horns and eyes. She could never hope to fit in in such short notice. 

She doesn’t need to fit in. She just needs to triumph. 

(“ _ You _ did this,” she whispers, still agonizing from the pain. “Why the  _ fuck _ ?”

The other girl laughs. She doesn’t even look like she would ever regret it. 

“You wanted power,” she tells her. “Power comes at a price. A price _ you  _ were alright with payin’, if I recall correctly.”

And she had been. For her revenge, for her winning game. She repeats this to herself, over and over again, for years on end. 

“Only the cunning ever win, Schlatt. Good luck, asshole, I’m rooting for ya.”

And then Minx is gone, leaving her in a puddle of blood and tears.)

She clutches the glass even tighter. 

The pub is filled to the brim with people. There’s Wilbur and Tommy, celebrating by a corner with their supporters, and Fundy and Niki (that’s her name, right?) eating while chatting passionately. Quackity and George talk in hushed whispers, drowned by the uproar of the crowd. No one pays her any mind; she supposes, not yet. 

It’s fine. She will bide her time —she is not in any rush, anyway, she’s fairly certain Connor can handle the business and Minx, the little devil, probably (hopefully) won’t set it all on fire. She has absolute confidence in herself, confidence that she will sway the threads of fate enough until one snaps and sends the rest spiraling into the desired outcome; it’s the last thing she can ever afford to lose. 

Her eyes are glued to Wilbur Soot (old friend, old enemy — though he does not know this yet) and smiles, ever so faintly.  _ He  _ continues to underestimate her, time and time again. From the second their eyes met, all those years ago, back when her horns were just sprouting and his guitar skills weren’t good at all, she had always been the lesser. The little girl in a man’s world, not the shark in an aquarium brimming with fish. She can’t even run, can’t even swim, can’t swing a sword to save her life. So useless, poor little corporate Jo Schlatt, took over the world by dumb, sheer luck — or only because Carson was helping her. 

(“What say you, demon of the storm!”

The world burns around her. The volcano spews out magma and hurls out rocks the size of houses at tremendous speeds. She cackles. This is all her doing, all her power, all Schlatt’s and no one else’s. And it feels— gods, it  _ feels— _

_ “Apple,”  _ her voice reverbs through the end of the world, followed by precisely-timed thunder, and she cackles. Only the cunning ever win, and Schlatt won’t lose a battle ever again. Always a step ahead, always taking the lead, always an ace under her perfectly tailored sleeves.)

Schlatt downs the contents of her glass in one go. Orders another. No one has noticed her as she starts laughing.  _ Good _ , she thinks. Continue to gloss her over, continue to consider her incompetent at best — see if she cares. 

She will bide her time. 

Things will change soon enough. 

(Schlatt stands before  _ her people.  _ Quackity stands right by her side, overjoyed in their crowning success. Below her, in the crowd, Wilbur Soot the Loser stands besides the child he’d conned into a war he would never win, expression unreadable. 

She  _ smiles,  _ eyeing her prey with a hunger that can never be satiated no matter how many times she looms over him like this, and laughs jovially. 

“Well,” she speaks, and she revels in the way Wilbur’s face falls, “that was pretty easy.”)

**Author's Note:**

> [wilbur: do you think jschlatt in a wig had girl power](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0G6RF5ChKYQ)  
> tommy: yes, of course  
> wilbur: do you think jschlatt in a wig effectively utilized girl power by taking over every world she enters and exiling any perceived threat to her authority  
> tommy, sweating: i don't know about _that_


End file.
